


Denied Wish

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, hello kids its helltime, im fuckinggn crying there is nothing happy about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: People always see Marx as the strong, brave, intimidating First Prince of Nohr. People look up to him. People fear him. Marx has gone through so much on his own, molding him into the man he is today.But alas, he is only human.





	Denied Wish

**Author's Note:**

> im free from my assignments for a while so its Helltime™

_“When this war is over,” His hands were shaking, slightly cold –_ Gods, pull it together! _– as he held her own, “I… Will you…” Violent eyes gleamed, catching her breathless despite the nervous stutter that sputtered out of the prince’s mouth. He took a deep breath, a long breath. Those glorious eyes then closed momentarily, though his grip on her small hands was cozy and grip, showing no signs of ever letting go._

_She loved that feeling, that idea._

_Before Sakura could say word, only air slithered out of parted lips, for shock then registered greatly when Marx nervously asked, “Will you be my queen?”_

—

  The war was taking a toll on many people.

  Soldiers, healers, merchants, even the tactician herself; everyone knew this war wouldn’t be easy. Everyone knew this war would cost many, be it lives or sanity or even one’s once impregnable innocence. It had been a full year before the portal to Valla finally opened. It had been a gruesome year for both kingdoms to hold their ground against any invisible attacks. It had been a full year as well since the astral kingdom stood tall and indestructible against any demonic beasts that intend to invade and devour the draconic princess.

  Both high princes did their best to hide the truth from their respective kingdoms. The bonds they tried to form were impossible at first, unbearable and hellish at worst. The princes had to answer to the council as to the whereabouts of their siblings who hid inside and protected the astral kingdom. The Nohrian prince had to endure the most when he was asked about the sudden disappearance of his father.

  It took a toll. It took a great, insufferable toll.

  And when the portal to Valla finally opened, the princes and other soldiers excused themselves, giving the council a valid reason that once they returned home, peace would finally be obtained.

  It was a promise they wouldn’t dare to break, but it was also a promise that proved to be difficult and emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausting.

  Months had passed since they invaded Valla. Months had passed since they realized the enemies they’d faced were demons that had climbed out of hell.

  His breathing was heavy. His heart was heavier. White teeth clenched hard inside pursed lips, Marx walked towards his room. The bruise in his right shoulder throbbed and screamed, but the first prince ignored it blindly in hopes that the pain would disappear in the morning.

  Or at least, that’s what he’d thought yesterday.

  He was brave. He was strong. He was gallant and fierce. He was everything people expected him to be. He was everything people feared him for. After a whole day of holding down the astral kingdom from growing invaders, Marx still stood proudly as both a prince and warrior. The other soldiers awed at his presence. His dear retainers both cheered and applauded at his victory over the number of fallen monsters.

  But alas, only the Gods knew how badly fatigue and pain had struck deep into his skin and bones.

  The pain in his shoulder only worsened. Teeth clenched harder, Marx finally stepped into the building and marched faster into his room.

_Slam!_

  Once the door was closed behind him, he let out a sigh that he didn’t realize had been kept for so long inside his burning lungs.

  The pain still throbbed and drummed his muscles.

  Back against the door, Marx cocked his head upwards and sighed again. His eyes burned. His skin burned. Hell, if he didn’t know better, he thought his heart had been combusted into smithereens. Sweat and blood still stuck to his armour, to his skin, and Marx knew he had to take everything off and head to the bathhouse to finally rid himself of the horrible, nauseating smell.

  But Gods, he didn’t want to face anyone at the moment.

  Fury then boiled in him. Fury for still being so weak that he couldn’t stand strong for so long. Fury for having to lose some of the soldiers and have the others hurt due to him being so slow. Fury for not being able to see his father’s manic change in personality when he was a child. Fury for not being able to do anything and stop him from the demon God that had long possessed the fallen king.

  Fury. Fury for not being strong enough.

  Fatigue still weighed heavily on his body, yet anger now riled him up, making him clench his fists and dig his nails deep into the surface of his callous palms.

  He was still weak. He needed to be stronger. He couldn’t lose any more than he already had—!

_Knock, knock._

  Emotions burst into oblivion once he felt a knock on the door. Quickly he pulled himself away and turned around. “What?” he coldly asked, tone clipped and eyes scrunched in despair as if the person from the other side could see it and leave him be.

  However, that desire simmered down when he finally heard, “I-It’s me, Sakura.”

  Gods, his heart almost popped right out of his chest.

  Violet eyes widened. Pink lips parted. As if he had been caught in a trance, Marx swiftly shook his head and forced a gulp. “I… What is it, Sakura?”

  Silence lingered from the other side, and Marx actually thought that his question had come off as rude to her.

  “I…I just…wanted to see if you’re okay.”

  Her voice, unlike him, was timid, gentle, smooth and heart-warming as if one was being embraced by an angel’s wings. Through the other side of the door, Marx could hear the sound of her feet fidgeting nervously. Her breathing was so quiet, so soft, yet the prince knew her heartbeat was thumping madly inside her chest.

  It took him a while, but Marx then froze when her presence finally clicked.

  “I…” Her voice lulled again. “I realized you’ve been walking funny since yesterday, and I saw that you were clenching your teeth and hissing when you lifted your right arm in battle today.”

  Gods, that realization washed him over like a wave.

  She knew. She saw him and she noticed and she knew.

  From the other side, Sakura held her breath and brought her festal closer. “S-So…” Face full of red, she let out a short gasp and looked at the thick, wooden door. “If…If you let me, I want to heal you.” White teeth nipped the insides of her lower lip. “If we don’t tend to it, the muscles inside might swell and worsen.” Thoughts were focused on the bruise. Though her heart ached at the idea of him being hurt, at least it calmed Sakura since her skills and worries allowed her to face him.

  Well, right now she was facing the door, but Sakura got the idea.

  Confidence slowly looming inside such a petite frame, Sakura placed one palm on the door. “So…please…” She wouldn’t go down without a fight. Even if Marx insisted that he was okay, even if he insisted that it was just a minor bruise and that he would be fine, she wouldn’t budge. She loved him too much after all to see him being in such a devastating state.

  It would break her heart immensely if he persisted on making her leave, but Sakura knew better than to give up.

  While Sakura made silent assumptions of her own, Marx felt as if his soul had left his body.

  She knew.

  He had been running away from people for a while. He had donned a brave mask and cocked his head high during war meetings. But she knew. She knew his body was taking a heavy toll. She knew his bravado was only minutes away from crumbling into brittle pieces. She knew he was only human.

  She knew.

  Ah, his eyes burned again.

_Click._

  Before Sakura could spew out more convincing reasons as to why he should let her in, she instead flinched to see the door opened before her. The festal pressed close to her chest, the princess looked up at the tall prince.

  One shock came after another, and she squeaked shortly at the feel of her body being pulled to a tight hug.

  Immediately the door closed behind her. Her head tilted upwards, mouth and nose pressed against his left shoulder. Her arms and festal were pressed between their chests. Her legs instantly felt like jelly to feel strong arms locked around her small frame.

  And by Gods, her legs did give up on her when she felt his body slowly weighing down. “M-M-M-Marx?!” Panic boiled right to the top of her head, Sakura fell down to her knees. Her body was still locked around his arms, so Sakura was mildly thankful that Marx didn’t faint or anything for the prince was kneeling too.

  His body was shaking though. Terribly.

  “Marx?” Again she called for him, though voice now quieter so that she wouldn’t accidentally deafen him. One hand tight on the festal, Sakura tried to wiggle her right hand and pressed it to his chest.

  Gods, his heart was racing.

  “Marx…” Again she said his name, her voice a soothing melody that made him shiver from head to toe. Head shook slightly to better readjust her position, Sakura glanced to the side, seeing nothing but curls of messy, blonde hair.

  She heard him take a deep breath.

  “I…”

  Her body froze to hear his voice; shaking, wavering, and utterly brittle.

  “I…tired.” The confession broken down to a short stutter, Marx nuzzled his face on her left shoulder. His arms were firm around her arms, one hand carefully, shakily moved to palm her back. “I’m…t-tired…” Trembling lips pressed her shoulder, the side of her neck. Gulping once, Marx inhaled through his mouth and pressed an open kiss to a spot right between her neck and shoulder.

  She knew. She knew.

  Unaware that his hug had loosened a little, Marx flinched slightly at the feel of her hand caressing up his hair.

  “There, there…” She gently shushed him. “I’m here…” Bringing his head closer, Sakura brought her lips to a spot right near his left ear. Her face was as bright as the sun, yet the Hoshidan princess couldn’t care less for her focus shined on nothing else but him. “I’m here, dear…”

  His body still trembled. His voice broke out to tiny, faint sobs.

  He loved her. He loved her too much.

  If wishes were real, he wished she would never let him go.

  Saliva heavily sliding down a suddenly dry throat, Marx exhaled slowly and continued to just kiss her neck and shoulder. His eyes were closed, the corners wet and hot as he nuzzled the soft, sweet strands of her hair.

  After what felt like forever, a short, genuine laugh cracked in between when he heard her sweet giggle.

—

  The enemies were multiplying.

  After receiving news that a nearby village was being raiding by invisible monsters, Kamui and the rest marched towards the place and wasted no time in warding off the ghostly beasts. That being said, the Nohr noble may have slightly underestimated their numbers, and they could only hope for the best as some of the soldiers helped the villagers evacuated while they sorted everything out.

  “GraAACK—!” _SLICH!_

  Words were swallowed by death as his sword cleanly sliced the enemy’s neck. Left hand firm on his horse’s reins, Marx lifted Siegfried to his level.

  A hiss heavily spat through clenched teeth at the slightly throbbing pain in his shoulder.

  Violet eyes did a quick scan around his surroundings. Leon was seen from afar engulfing every single victim with his Brynhildr. Elise was close by his side, healing and spouting Thoron before an enemy could approach her. Quickly his head looked up, widened irises spotting Camilla slicing and dicing any enemy she could get her hands on. He then heard a violent roar, throwing his gaze to the ground that showed Kamui whipping and crushing her enemies in her savage dragon form.

  He held his breath when he madly looked for her.

  In a second, he found her, shooting arrows endlessly with her back pressed against Takumi’s. Her eyes were cold, ruthless, void of love for any of these monsters that devoured and destroyed a mortal’s life.

  Gods, his body shivered.

  They had their advantage. But nothing could last forever.

  Another scream pierced into his ears. In a blink, Marx looked over his shoulder left, irises shrunk once again to see an enemy shrouded in purple rocketing his way. At the single command to his horse, the paladin turned them around. Siegfried spread to the side, Marx tugged the reins of his horse and let it gallop faster towards the enemy.

  Suddenly, just as he was a few steps away, his right shoulder throbbed and jolted so painfully.

  “Tch—!” Agony flashed right on his face, Marx accidentally tugged the reins of his horse. This, unfortunately, made the animal swerve to the left and away from the enemy’s approach.

  And, because of that, the enemy’s axe had a perfect cut right into the horse’s right side.

  The horse neighed loudly and painfully. His movements became too frantic from the gushing pain. Mind fully focused on the bleeding wound, he no longer heard Marx’s voice, and instead kicked and threw the prince right off of him before galloping a few feet away.

  “GAHH!!” His body being thrown like a ragdoll, Marx rolled and slid to the hard ground. Wheezes and pants escaped through torn lips. Siegfried was thrown to the side as well, right out of his reach and still glowing as if it mocked him. Blood trickled on his right cheek. The almost healed wound on his right shoulder practically reopened and bled heavier by the rough impact. More wheezes heaved out of his heavy lungs, and Marx quickly clutched his aching shoulder with his left hand.

  It hurt.

  It hurt. It hurt. It hurt.

  He needed to get up. He needed to get his sword. He needed to get his horse. He needed to FIGHT—

  The demonic growl was heard once again.

  His head snapped forward, irises shrunk to see the same enemy approaching at him with manic speed. Its axe was raised up in the air. Its mouth was opened to reveal a disgusting, violently terrifying snarl.

  He needed to move.

  He needed to move, he needed to move, he needed to move—!

  The axe went down on him.

_SLITCH!_

  Everything happened too fast. Panic had boiled his brain into a frenzy. His legs wouldn’t move. His breathing held tightly inside his lungs. Headache pounded his head. Nausea rolled in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, the action merely intensifying the enemy’s monstrous shriek. With right arm weakly holding his weight, Marx had lifted his left arm in vain, terribly vain hope that it was more than enough to shield him from the wide, sharp end of the axe.

  He heard the sound.

  But he didn’t feel any pain.

  Was he dead? Was the blow too fatal that it took his life in a blink? If so, he was thankful. At least he didn’t feel any pain. At least he didn’t have to feel horrifyingly guilty over his siblings’ or Sakura’s maniacally heartbroken wail. He felt horrible for leaving them, of course. He felt utterly terrible to have left this legacy and responsibility to his dear, dear siblings.

_Drip…drip…_

  Blood trickled right into the corner of his mouth.

  Shocked and disgusted by the vile taste, Marx immediately opened his eyes.

_Drip…drip…_

  And when he did, black pupils turned to the tiniest of dots to see her back right in front of him.

  Blood splashed her clothes of white. Blood soaked the soft, pink hair he loved so much. Her bow and arrow had dropped to her left side. Her beautiful cherry blossom hairpin now dangled right in her frazzled hair. Slender arms that had spread wide plopped to the sides. Wobbling knees that had forced her weight after the blow finally gave out.

_Splish!_

  She dropped to the side, her back still facing him and the pool of blood thickened right under her body.

  She wasn’t moving.

  “S-S-Sa-” She wasn’t moving at all. “SAKURA!!” Panic drilled straight to the core of his brain. Pushing himself off with his right arm – Gods, the pain in his shoulder was excruciating but _he couldn’t care_ – Marx scrambled towards her. Without hesitation he scooped her body—

  Blood. He felt blood and flesh and cold, cold, blood pooling right between his fingers.

  Her name choked in his throat, Marx frantically turned her around and faced her—

  Her pupils were large. Her gaze was empty.

  Marx could actually feel his heart exploding into a million pieces.

  “S-Sa…” Her name slithered weakly. “Sa-a…ku…” His left arm that held her trembled. His right hand tried to move, tried to stretch towards her body so he could embrace her.

  She wasn’t moving.

  She still wasn’t moving.

  The enemy shrieked again and raised its axe. However, before it could even move another muscle, a glowing arrow struck right to the right side of its head, puncturing right through its skull and swiftly ending its life as it dropped to the side.

  Screams from familiar people echoed violently around Marx.

  But he couldn’t hear them.

  Steel against steel still serenaded into the sky. Screams and shrieks of her name now shook the earth that he kneeled, but Marx couldn’t hear them.

  _S-a…kura…_ Her name echoed in his mind. _S-Sa…a-ur-ra…_ Her smile lingered cruelly in his brain.

  Blood gushed endlessly out of her gaping mouth. Her gaze was right under him.

  She wasn’t moving. She still wasn’t moving.

  Finally his right hand reached her. Finally he slowly, shakily wrapped her into his arms. He forced his body to move. He forced his body to listen to him just this once so he could hold her close, so he could look for that warmth he so desperately needed.

  His chest pressed against hers; he couldn’t feel her heartbeat.

  Dark pupils squeezed to tiny dots. Violet irises shook madly in each socket. Tears pooled faster and faster, trailing down his torn cheeks and mixing along with the blood that sprouted out of her face.

  _Sakura…_ Without a thought he nuzzled her left cheek. _N-No—Gods please n-no—!_ Without a thought he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her bleeding lips.

  The screams were getting closer. The cries and wails that rattled so violently into the sky began to close in on them.

  But he didn’t hear them. He couldn’t.

  Eyes emptily, maniacally gazing at nothing in particular, Marx pressed her chest against his own again.

  More and more tears merely flowed to feel nothing at all.

—

_Marx wondered if he had gone deaf or he was actually dreaming an endlessly pleasant dream._

_“I—what?” Dumbly he asked, head cocked to her direction and jaw dropped low to see the radiant shine of her angelic smile._

_“Yes.”_

_Once he heard her answer again, Marx knew this wasn’t a dream at all._

_Her laughter bubbled beautifully under the bright blue sky. “Yes, I would love to be your queen, my d-dear Marx!” Completely engulfed with delight, Sakura hopped off her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Bewilderment over her answer and reaction held him still, but after hearing that beautiful laugh fluttering straight into his heart, Marx couldn’t help but to laugh along and hug her so tight until he actually twirled her around._

  Thank you, _A smile, so sincere and genuine, curled the corners of his mouth_ , my beloved Sakura…

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
